Breaking The Imprint
by Scarlet Temptation
Summary: He destroyed her, and then putting her back together tore apart something in him. Is it possible to break an imprint?


_**Breaking the Imprint**_

1.

She looked at him from across the yard, to the intruder; preparing to take him down alone as her family was nowhere near here.

His rigid and crouched posture was offensive by anyone's definition, he was here for a reason and it was not a friendly or peaceful one.

Naturally, Alice turned defensive and crouched down on her two legs rather than four.

They stared at each other, watching every twitch of an ear or lip as if something incredible was about to happen that neither wanted to miss.

He moved his feet, digging them into the dirt, and snarled threateningly.

She walked slowly to one side with her legs making 'X's as she did until she had forced him to move further from the doorway.

Watching her with his large eyes, Jacob tried to predict her next move but she wasn't looking anywhere but him. No clue as to which direction she planned to go in.

She didn't have the upper hand with him; he was a blind spot in her otherwise flawless gift. He felt a little smug about that fact.

Something moved in the trees, startling the both of them into the attack that had been so precariously hanging in the air.

They lunged for each other's throats, teeth bared at their opponent and raw determination in their eyes.

2.

She lay there on the ground in six writhing pieces. It had not been his intention to kill her so he did not light a fire.

The clear, highly flammable fluid leaked out of the wounds where her skin had been torn apart and filled the air with an even worse scent than her skin.

Jacob walked across the yard and retrieved the last piece, her head, from the forest floor beyond the tree line.

Her golden eyes were still blinking but somewhat glazed over, her mouth still moving with words she couldn't form without lungs to gather air.

"I'm sorry." he told her, walking back to the pile of her body parts.

Alice's eyes narrowed, looking up at his face with pure hatred, for what he had done to her and the agony she was now enduring.

He placed her head on the ground and lined up her torso with it, watching as the two parts reached for each other and fused together.

Piece by piece he reassembled her, all the while looking at her increasingly clear eyes.

He wasn't sure if she could do every piece at once so he patiently waited until her head attached to her neck, her arms to her shoulders and her legs to her hips.

By the end, she laid there motionless on the ground, naked before him but neither of them seemed to notice while the last piece finished fusing.

3.

He lifted her to her feet carefully then stepped back when she stood on her own.

Her jaw clenched but she didn't move, she stared him down, just like she had when it started over eight hours ago.

But something was different, she couldn't hate him now, it was too hard.

He watched as she made this revelation, her face changing from anger to confusion and finally to shock.

The staring changed, becoming an action more filled with wonder than distain.

Alice reached forward slowly with her palm up to show him she wasn't concealing a weapon. Rather, offering herself in a way.

He looked at her in shock and didn't move for the longest time, still, she remained almost statuesq with her arm extended towards him.

He moved his hand from his side without _choosing_ as much as _needing_ to do so, and with a poorly thought out action, he placed his hand in hers.

Her icy cold fingers curled around his hand, twice as big as her own, then she stepped towards him and placed his hand on the small of her back.

With this tiny girl now right up against him, the one he'd just dismembered and then fused back together again, Jacob felt something strange happening inside him.

4.

She knew he was different, different in a way that made everyone like him for no apparent reason.

He very slowly placed his left hand on her upper arm moved it slowly up to her bare shoulder then to the back of her neck.

Alice closed her eyes as she felt his hot finger tracing over the still visible line where her head was newly reattached, the movement was so gentle it almost felt good on the tender area.

She let her eyes flutter open again when his fingertip made its way around to the front of her neck, right over the indent in her throat.

He watched with his lips slightly parted as his finger traced over the white line around her neck, his line, the one that was only temporary but they would both remember. Always.

He put his finger on the side of her narrow chin and pushed her head to the side, lowering his own to her level.

She knew what Jacob was doing by the way his eyes were fixated on the exact spot where his teeth had landed.

For a full minute his face lingered in the crook of her neck, breathing in shallow breaths of her sickly sweet aroma, but it didn't bother him.

Finally, he knew the time had come, he could sense the moment in the air. He moved his face closer still and pressed his lava hot lips against her icy neck.

Her mouth fell open at the contact then in precisely the same moment they each released a soft, deep moan.

5.

He pulled her tiny body right up against him, lifting her off the ground so he could keep his face in her neck as he stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again. Putting her back together again had affected him more than taking her apart. In a way neither of them expected.

She brushed the tip of her nose and her bottom lip along his shoulder while he continued to pepper gentle kisses to the join mark on her neck.

Jacob raised her higher in his arms so he had easier access to her body. His kisses continued down to the identical silver line around her arm until his face moved to the firm but tender flesh of her chest.

She felt his hesitation when he crossed away from the temporary scar and across to the unmarked skin on her body. This lasted only a moment or two before he engulfed her pert bud in his mouth.

He felt her cool nipple harden further in his mouth and the considerably softer skin of Alice's breasts swelled under his touch.

"You have a choice, you know." she whispered while still enjoying the feel of his humid mouth around her nipple.

He knew what she was referring to, his imprint, Bella's daughter, Renesmee. His perfect match as chosen by _destiny_. "I've never had a choice." he sighed as he released her from his suction.

He looked to her face to find her nodding slowly. "You do, you can choose to ignore what you wouldn't have picked for yourself." She stroked her fingers around the outside of his face as she spoke.

They looked at each other silently for the longest time before his lips parted and he spoke in a tone so final that there was no room for anyone else's judgment. "I _choose_ you."

6.

Like all beginning's, their story started with an end. A break of sorts.

He broke all this relationships. His pack, his family, his friends.

She broke her family ties, her alliances and her promise to forever love her husband.

It was the end of life as they knew it

And the beginning of the life they were living.

But the one end they all saw.

Even those on the outside.

Both his family and hers noticed,

When he broke the imprint.

And chose for himself.


End file.
